


𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞

by 7serName



Series: 𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗴𝗶𝗲 & 𝗡𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: Kinda of an AU where Maggie wasn't able to make it to hilltop and technically Negan blackmails Maggie into being one of his wives.
Relationships: Maggie - Relationship, Maggie Greene/Negan, Maggie Grenne, Maggie rhee - Relationship, Negan smith, Negan/Maggie, Negan/Maggie Greene, Negan/Maggie rhee, negan - Relationship
Series: 𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗴𝗶𝗲 & 𝗡𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its not that good, but I did try me best! I really wanted the show to put Maggie to be one of Negan's wives and since the show didn't give it to me, I made my own version :D

_Three days_

It's been three days, since the very disturbing turn of events took place. It's been difficult for everyone, but Maggie hasn't been able to even get out of bed due to grief and the pain in her stomach, she wasn't even able to make it to Hilltop, hell they had to walk there way back home and she had collapsed three times but they weren't able to take her to Hilltop because Negan had told a part of his men to "escort" them back home and the last thing they wanted was for him to find out that Alexandria and Hilltop knew about each other.

They had to just pray that Maggie's problem didn't escalate. However unironically nothing has been going to plan so they'll just need to wait and see.

"Maggie, are you here?" Slowly lifting her head to see who was calling for her, Rosita was at the door leaning against the frame. "You know you have to come down and eat, right?", there was no rhetorical hint nor sarcasm, she was completely dull which didn't surprise Maggie. Carl would sometimes visit her throughout the day and tell her what everyone was doing and how everyone was. She distinctly remembers Carl stating that for the past days Rosita has been, 'a annoying bitch'.

"I will come down to eat, just give me a few minutes", Maggie replied, laying her head back on her pillow.

"Nope, Maggie you've haven't got out of this room since what happened listen, I know you're mourning or whatever but you HAVE to get out of bed." Rosita spat as she moved her way in front of Maggie. She was holding a plate that had scrambled eggs on top. "Here, I brought you breakfast. You eat this then come downstairs." It was clear Rosita wasn't suggesting she was demanding so there was no point in arguing.

"Fine", wearily Maggie made herself sit up straight and took the eggs from the nightstand Rosita had placed the plate on.

"I'll see you later," Rosita said as she dismissed herself from the room.

* * *

God, she felt sick she felt like she might collapse again but she told herself she would keep herself strong if it wasn't for herself then for her child.

"Hey Mags" a voice called Maggie spun herself around to see Carl, "Good to see you're finally up, you look horrible though", he commented.

A soft giggle fell from Maggie's moth, "Well, I feel horrible so I guess that explains it." Maggie responded in a surprisingly joking tone.

"Need help with something?" Carl asked

"With what?" Maggie questioned

"Well my dad wants to see you, not really for anything he just wanted to check up on you." Carl said

"Well i'm just looking for the medicine that I have been taking, but I can't seem to find it-" Maggie said as she fumbled through the cabinets.

"Yeah, that's why dad wanted to check on you" Carl spoke while he stared at his shoes, Maggie shot him a confused look.

"Wait, why? Is there no more medicine or somet-" "Yeah" Carl cut her off, "We don't really have that much medicine anymore we've been on multiple runs and collected what we could but... we just really can't find what you need right now.." Carl said, his voice getting softer and softer. Maggie stayed silent, _if they can't find the medicine what's going to happen? Is that why she has been feeling worse? Is something going to happen to her child? What if her child dies? What will she do, oh god no-_ "We'll just have to make do with the medicine we have." Carl cut her out her thoughts as he placed his hands on her shoulders

"Yeah, I guess", Maggie replied

* * *

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!" Negan's voice boomed, "Well?" he questioned a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Um, who are you?", Spencer inquired standing at the gate

"Oh you better be joking, I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression" he spoke with a gleeful voice, Rick approached the gate with, let's say he's not pretty happy that Negan the literal offspring of satan is at his doorstep. "Well, well hello there", Negan greeted, "Do not make me have to ask", Negan was still smiling but his voice was filled with 'daunt.

"You said a week. You're early." Rick remarked. The gate slowly opened and Negan swiftly moved towards Rick, a smug smile still there inches away from Rick's face,

 **"I missed you"**.

* * *

Sasha practically slammed the door shut loudly alerting Maggie that something was wrong, "What's wrong?!" Maggie asked as she approached Sasha.

"He's here, that son of bitch is here", Sasha responded, she was heavily breathing and staring at the door, "I want you to stay here, I know Negan's going to try something."

"We already knew he would be here, though he is early''. Maggie responded.

"Yes, we knew he would be here to steal half of our stuff, but..." Sasha paused as she turned to face Maggie

"But, what?" Maggie was puzzled, _why was Sasha acting so weird?_

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling and it involves you and him." Sasha explained pressing her hands to her forehead. Maggie didn't really understand nor know how to respond, just looked confusingly at her, "Ok, I know I sound odd and it's random what i'm saying but just try to avoid Negan, alright?", Sasha requested there was a certain hint of pure fear in her eyes and Maggie didn't want to question it.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here."

"Good."

_Well of course something would intervene with that plan_

* * *

"Put some back, or the next one goes to you", Carl snapped

"Carl, Carl put the gun down", Rick asked in a nearly pleading tone

"No. He's taking all of our medicine. They said only half of our stuff." Carl remarked not lowering the gun, but tightening his grip. "and you should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are", Carl alarmed, clearly trying to get Negan and his men to back off.

"Well, pardon me, young man", Negan began, "Excuse the shit out of my goddamn french, but" he leaned closer to Carl, "did you just threaten me?", "Look I get threatening Davey here, but I can't have it. Not him, not me" Negan spoke.

Rick timidly uttered, "Carl, just put it down."

"Don't be rude, Rick." Negan interrupted, "We are having a conversation here." Negan turned back facing Carl, "Now, boy, where were we? Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls." he radiantly complimented. "No threatening us. Listen, I like you,so I don't want to try too hard to prove a point here." Negan warned, "You don't want that." Even though he was still smiling you could tell he was dead serious, "I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is.", "I'm serious" he stated. "Do you want me to prove how serious?", Carl's eyes slowly began moving towards Lucille, "Again?". The room was silent Carl felt a wave of nausea come over him, there was a tone set in the room that wasn't there and it was filled with pure _fright._

"Plus, why the hell would you need **ALL** this medicine?", Negan chirped, "I have the double amount of people you do, so whats with the fuckin hogging?". Carl and Rick exchanged looks.

Carl informed, "We just need the medicine".

"Why though?", Negan questioned slowly creeping toward Carl back with his shit-eating grin. His face lit up and he spun to face towards Rick, " _Oh_ , it's that sick girl isn't it? She was married to number two right?", Rick's grip tightened around the baseball's handle. It took every willpower to not just punch Negan right there, or even better bash his head out. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't. "Careful. Careful how you're lookin' at me, Rick." He began to taunt Carl and Rick with his words, "Widows, especially ones that look like that", he exhales sharply giving the two men a good idea of what he's probably imagining in that head of his, "..they are special. I love'em. Right after their husbands go, they are just empty inside", "But usually not for long" He chuckled, "Ahh, where is she? I would love to see her."

"You won't", Carl intervened.

"Rick, control this kid of yours!" Negan ebulliently commented, " I wouldn't want to HAVE to get rid of the little fucker" he grinned, "But, I might. just. have to." he taunted. "Since we don't want that to happen. Carl, why don't you take me to see the beautiful widow", he haughtily suggested.

* * *

Maggie's concern grew as she looked out the window the saviors have been taking away more than half, but Sasha had told her to stay put. Not to mention if Maggie were to do something, someone else would most likely suffer the consequences from her actions.

There was a knock at the door, _was it Sasha?_ Maggie questioned herself, there was another knock but this time more harsher.

"Maggie its me, Carl can you open the door?", without a second thought ~~(which would have been better if she had thought this through~~ ) she went downstairs and opened the door only to be surprised when she saw Negan by Carl's side and Rick with the bat in his hand.

"What are you doing here?", she bluntly asked, eyes narrowing at Negan.

"We just wanted to pay you a visit darling, well, _**I**_ wanted to pay you a visit", he spoke as his eyes wandered her. Negan took the bat from Rick and walked in the house he turned towards Rick and Carl both with guilt written all over them, "I'm going to have a chit chat with," His head turned right back at Maggie with smug smile, "Maggie", "you two are going to give us some privacy", and with that he shut the doors right in there face.

"What do you want?", Maggie spat.

"I just wanted to see the widow" he leaned closer his face only inches away, "how have you been?"he grinned, she shot him a disgusted look. How can he just say that after a few days ago he brutally killed her husband in front of her?

"Why are you here?", she asked sternly

"Answer my question first." He said, in a joyful tone as if this were some kind of game.

"I'm fine." Maggie hissed

"Really? Sweetheart you don't look fine you look like one of the dead" he said as he settles Lucille against a chair. "Now I know you're sick, but my question is, 'why are you sick'"?.

Maggie stayed silent, _if Negan were to find out that she was pregnant, she's not sure what he would do but she really didn't want to find out._

"I don't know why, i'm just sick. Now leave me alone." Maggie informed stepping away from Negan.

"You know" he began, "Let's say you get sicker for whatever goddamn reason it is, and you get others sick and then they get fucking sicker, and then one night you die and so do these other fuckers you infected and then they all fucking turn and then go biting everyone else here."

Maggie scoffed, "That's not going to happen"

"Alright. But doesn't the fact that you may or may not die fuckin frighten you?" Negan questioned. He was obviously trying in her head and Maggie knew it, and she wasn't going to fall in whatever trap this is.

"Just tell me what you want." Maggie said, her arms crossed.

"I have every intention to take what I want, including any medicine that I fucking want, you definitely need whatever medicine there giving you. Or better you need better medicine."

"So?"

"If you became one of my wives, you could have any of that." "and more".

Maggie was caught off guard, he wants to marry her?

"No." she stated

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying here darling", he steps closer to her "I can and will take all the medicine you have here", another step "You will be left with nothing." another step "So how the hell would you be able to get better?" Maggie pauses, Negan is right in front of her she needs to think this through, what if she declines the offer. Then Negan will take all the medicine she'll get worse, what if she dies? Even worse, what if the baby dies simply because she was too prideful to surrender to him. She didn't want to, she was reluctant but she didn't know what else to do.

"Fine", she answers Negan's smile grows,

"Oh, I knew you would come to your senses, Maggie" He cups her face in between his hands and though she wants to just slap him she keeps herself from doing so, _**"You'll make a wonderful bride",**_ he praised with a lascivious grin.


End file.
